The Laboratories for Reproductive Biology (LRB) proposes to continue a multidisciplinary postdoctoral training program for scientists interested in pursuing careers in reproductive biology. The program is designed to produce reproductive scientists for research in academic, industrial or government laboratories. It is intended that the training program will produce well trained investigators needed to further our understanding of molecular mechanisms regulating reproductive functions. The program provides training in four interrelated areas: 1) Molecular Mechanisms Controlling Gonadal Functions; 2) Reproductive Steroid Hormone Action; 3) Regulation of Sperm Maturation; 4) Fertilization and Implantation. The training faculty consists of 6 members at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNCCH). In addition there are collaborating members of the training faculty at UNC-CH, at the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) in North Carolina's Research Triangle Park, and at Duke University and North Carolina State University. Although collaborating members do not serve as primary preceptors, they enrich the depth of training experience through research interactions with trainees and training preceptors. Research training is centered in the laboratories of the primary sponsors and includes: 1) courses in basic reproductive biology; 2) a seminar series at which trainees present their research results to other trainees and the training faculty; 3) basic and clinical reproductive science seminars at UNC-CH, Duke University, NC State University, the Environmental Protection Agency and the NIEHS; 4) a one-day symposium held each year by the Triangle Consortium for Reproductive Biology in which trainees have an opportunity to present their-research and participate in discussions with other reproductive scientists in the Triangle area; 5) Carolina Workshops at UNC-CH, sponsored by the Program in Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, which offer intensive 1-to-2-week courses on advances in new molecular technology; 6) individual counselling of trainees in training activities to fit their particular needs, which may include taking graduate courses, attending workshops or visiting other laboratories to learn techniques. Most importantly, guidance and stimulation are provided for trainees to complete a significant piece of scientific investigation in reproductive biology.